


The Camping Trip

by FionaChurch



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bottom Alec, Camping, Embarrassed Alec, F/M, Friendship, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Magic, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaChurch/pseuds/FionaChurch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's decision was it to go on a camping trip with three sets of horny couples? And why does Alec seem to get all the bad luck?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Fanfiction account two or three years ago. Enjoy :)

Isabelle looked around her in content; on her left Alec was looking ahead at the road, his hands resting on the steering wheel while Magnus, on her other side, was reading one of his many fashion magazines while muttering something about not enough glitter.  
In the back, Clary, with Jace and Simon either side of her, was listening as Jace whispered into her ear and Simon obliviously stared out the window, quietly humming along to his ipod. Isabelle grinned to herself, this camping trip had been a brilliant plan, and better yet- it was her idea.   
She bit her lip and glanced back at Simon. Plus, she thought, it meant she could get some alone time with him. Of course it had taken some work to persuade Maryse, even more to persuade Jocelyn but it would be definitely be worth it, Isabelle decided.

Magnus sighed and clamped his magazine shut with flourish. He slide his eyes sideways and snuck a glance over at Alec; sensing his boyfriends eyes on him, Alec locked eyes with Magnus’s before snapping them back to the road.   
Magnus sighed again and nudged Isabelle, “How long did you say this drive would take?” Isabelle shrugged in reply, “two to three hours depending on the traffic and how fast Alec drives,” She turned to her brother, “which reminds me; Alec, why are you going 60 in a 70mph zone?” Alec gave her a fleeting look, “Because,” he said, his face flushing, “60 is safer.”   
Jace piped up from the back, his voice tinged with annoyance, “If we’d wanted to drive slower than an old woman, we’d have let Simon drive.” Simon, still ignorant of the conversation going on around him continued humming to his music, Clary on the other hand glared at Jace, “He’s a hell of a lot better at driving than you.” She retorted, defending her oblivious friend.   
Magnus grinned lazily, “Now, now, settle down children. If I’d known that we’d all start fighting before half way, which I did, then I would have prepared something like this.” He flicked is hand shooting out blue sparks and suddenly the car was going at what felt like over 400mph.

Clary and Simon let out a scream; even Isabelle and Jace were gritting their teeth. Alec however glared at his boyfriend and tightened his grip on the wheel, “Stop it Magnus.” He growled.   
With another flick of his hand, the car came to a complete stop, “Ta-da!” he exclaimed, “We’re here!” Simon opened the door and tumbled out, “I think I’m going to be sick.” He moaned. Magnus calmly undid his seatbelt and stepped out of the car to look around at the campsite.   
He wrinkled his nose in disdain, “There better be hot water in those showers.” He muttered. Alec clamped his hand onto Magnus’s shoulder, “Don’t worry, there will be, do you think Isabelle would have chosen here if there wasn’t? Magnus’s hand crept around Alec’s waist, he looked down into the beautiful blue eyes of his shadowhunter, “Maybe you and I should go and check them out... together.” Magnus breathed.   
Alec’s breathing caught for a moment and his eyes began to glaze with lust before he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, “Behave, Magus,” he scolded, “you’re just going to have to wait to do that kind of activity until we get back home.”

“Hey Magnus,” Isabelle’s voice cut into their private conversation, “make yourself useful and use some of that magic to set up our tents!” He strode over to the rest of the group, Alec trailing behind him. Once he’d reached Isabelle, Magnus grinned at her and loudly proclaimed, “You’re going to have to do it by hand, I’m saving all my energy for tonight.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.   
Alec’s face went bright red, “Magnus.” He hissed. Simon made fake gagging noises and Isabelle and Clary giggled, Jace just carried on staring into space, pretending he hadn’t heard anything. Magnus, enjoying the embarrassment he was causing his lover decided to add, “you should all be glad that I have a sound-proofing spell,” he looked right at Jace, “this one’s a screamer.”   
Alec started sputtering out his denial. “Well I guess that sorts out the pairing for the first tent,” Isabelle laughed before her face turned serious, “now I’d be fine with sharing a tent with Clary-“ she began, but Jace quickly cut in, “I am NOT sharing a tent with the Daylighter!” Isabelle raised her eyebrows, “fine then,” she said, “you can share with Clary.” Jace and Clary smiled at each other, Clary glad that Jocelyn wasn’t there to say anything.  
“Deal.” Jace said. Isabelle’s eyes went straight to Simon; things were working out just as she wanted.

Alec caught the look that his sister was sending the vampire and quickly objected “No Isabelle, you can share with me and Simon can share with Magnus.” Simon hastily raised his voice, “I’m not going to share with Magnus,” he glared at Alec, “your boyfriend’s brought so many bags that there won’t be room for me to sleep and I am not snuggling up to him.”   
Alec was about to say something about how Simon just wanted to snuggle up with his sister instead, but Magnus, sensing Alec’s mood, put his hand on Alec’s arm- instantly calming him. Alec took a deep breath, “Fine.” Before turning on his heel and walking back up to the car.

It didn’t take long for the tents to be set up- without magic- and for them all to settle in before Clary was suggesting that some of them go for a walk around the campsite to see what they could find; both Simon and Jace jumped at the idea. “Oh Simon,” Isabelle called, “I thought maybe you’d want to go to the river with me?”   
She stepped out of their tent and boy oh boy was she stunning; her long black hair was hanging loose around her shoulders and all she was clothed in was a loose black dress that stopped mid-thigh and a black and silver string bikini.   
Simon’s eyes nearly bulged right out of his head; he eagerly nodded and ran into his tent to change. Jace rolled his eyes and turned to his beloved Clary, “I guess it’s just you and me then.” Clary shrugged and the two started walking off in search of the rest of the campsite, Simon and Isabelle soon left too in search of the river.   
Magnus looked over at Alec, his cat-like eyes intense. “I guess we’re alone now.” He purred at Alec, Alec gulped and scooted a little closer, “I guess we are.”


	2. The First Misadventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Alec and Magnus are left alone

“So what do you think we should do?” Magnus breathed into Alec’s ear.   
His hand slid down Alec’s chest, making the boy shiver in delight. Alec’s breathing quickened, but he tried to maintain his cool, “We could start up a campfire?”   
Magnus laughed lightly and walked two fingers across Alec’s upper thigh, “I was thinking something a little... tastier.”   
The shadowhunter’s breathing became shallow and he swallowed harshly, “How about we make dinner?”   
Magnus grinned widely and moved his face no more than an inch from Alec’s and whispered, “Why don’t we skip straight to dessert.” He rushed to close the distance between his lips and Alec’s.

Alec groaned and relaxed into the kiss, opening his mouth to Magnus’s eager tongue. Magnus clawed at Alec’s shirt, tugging it up to his armpits. Alec broke apart from their kiss and lifted his arms, allowing for the removal of his shirt.   
Magnus threw it aside and quickly began attacking Alec’s chin, lips and neck with small wet kisses, and then he started to work his way down. First he bit then licked Alec’s collar bone, then trailed his tongue down to Alec’s left nipple.  
He took the hard nub between his teeth and rolled it with his tongue extracting a gasp from Alec’s mouth; he bit down harder and began sucking hard causing Alec to moan. Magnus always felt a certain thrill whenever he could elicit such sounds from his boyfriend.   
Suddenly Alec couldn’t take it anymore and he threw Magnus off of him and onto his back, growling he easily ripped the net tank top from his lover’s body and threw himself on top of him.

Their tongues tangles in a battle for dominance and their hands frantically clawed at each other’s backs, desperate to get just that much closer. Magnus felt his straining erection brush against Alec’s through their pants and he ground into it moaning Alec’s name.  
Alec rubbed his hardness back against Magnus’s and started to thrust against him, desperately searching for friction. Magnus knew that despite Alec’s youth and his relative newness to most things sexual, this would not be enough to finish either of them. Slowly he moved his hands down to the waistband of Alec’s jeans and began to tug.   
Alec pulled back, gasping for breath, “No Magnus, let me pleasure you first for once.”And with that he pushed himself down until his head was at Magnus’s crotch.

Alec stared up at him as he used his teeth to undo the zip of Magnus’s rainbow leather pants, bit by bit. Once the zipper had reached the bottom he quickly moved his hands to undo the button to find that his boyfriend was not wearing any underwear.   
By then Alec’s eye’s had completely dilated with lust and love for his Magnus and rather than wasting time tugging the skin-tight pants off of Magnus’s legs, he simply pulled at them a little until his boyfriends engorged cock sprang free.   
Magnus moaned at the sensation of the cool air hitting his privates but then almost yelped at the sensation of Alec’s hot, wet mouth encasing his tip. He desperately fought the urge to thrust into the back of Alec’s throat as Alec slid his mouth further over Magnus’s cock,   
“Fuck, yes.” Magnus moaned gutturally and squeezed his eyes shut with pleasure.

“What the fuck!” Jace yelled as he came into view of the campsite.   
Both Magnus and Alec’s eyes shot open in shock. Alec leapt away from his partner, wiping the mixture of spit and pre-cum from his mouth. Jace was staring at him in shock and Alec went bright red before grabbing his shirt and running into his tent to hide.  
Magnus sat up calmly, “We were,” he voiced, “enjoying a little private time, as you could clearly see. But I guess that’s over now.”  
He stood up, zipping away his now soft penis and doing up the button.   
Jace snorted, “Maybe you should try enjoying your private time IN PRIVATE.”   
Magnus looked at Jace barely disguising his distaste, “I have a boyfriend to console, I’ll be seeing you later.” He turned on his heel and stalked over his tent.

Jace turned away as he heard the tent zip open and close and the soft murmurings coming from within the tent. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Now that, he thought, would rather unfortunately stick around for a long, long time.


	3. Campfire

Later that night the group- minus Alec- all sat around a small campfire, sipping hot chocolates and making small talk. As Isabelle drained the last of her cup, she looked around as if just realising that someone was missing, “Magnus,” she asked, “where’s Alec?”   
Magnus’s big cat eyes swung to look at Jace, then her, then back at Jace again, the pupils of his eyes greatly enlarged in the firelight. The image of Alec curled up in their tent, hiding under the covers flickered in his mind, he turned back to Isabelle,   
“He had a bit of a fright, so he’s decided to turn in for the night.” Isabelle laughed, “What, did he find a spider in his bag or something?” Magnus grinned back at her, “Something like that.”

Meanwhile, in the tent Alec was mentally kicking himself over and over again for the events earlier that day, groaning at his stupidity of performing such acts in broad daylight and cursing that it just HAD to be Jace who found them. Not that he wanted Isabelle, Clary or Simon to have been either- but none of them were his parabati.   
However, no matter how much he wanted to never have to see Jace again, he realised that that just wouldn’t be possible. Taking a deep breath, he slid out of his sleeping bag and stood up. He clenched and unclenched his fists, preparing himself for the worst, and then slowly unzipped the door of the tent.

Magnus’s ears twitched in anticipation as he heard the tent unzip, “Hello darling,” he purred as Alec stepped out, avoiding all eye contact, “feeling better?” Alec hesitated then nodded briefly before slowly walking towards the group.   
He sat down in-between Magnus and Clary, Magnus’s hand protectively settled on his knee, “Good, good. Here, have a drink.” Magnus smiled, he waved his free hand and shot blue sparks at an empty mug in front of him before passing it to Alec.  
He took the now steaming cup in his hands and tentatively took a sip. Mmm, he thought, it was straight black coffee made just the way he liked it. He took another sip and relaxed slightly in his seat. “So, what did you guys get up to while Simon and I were at the river?” Isabelle asked, twisting her still slightly damp hair as she looked at the others expectantly.   
“Well,” Clary started, “Jace and I started to go look around the campsite, you know, see who else was here and what facilities there are et cetera. But then Jace realised he’d forgotten his phone, so he went back and I took some photos of the scenery.”

Isabelle looked at Magnus and Alec, “So what did you guys do?” Alec’s face immediately turned a bright shade of red and was immensely glad for the dim lighting. He cleared his throat and Magnus gently squeezed his knee, “We just hung out for a bit.” Alec mumbled.   
Across the fire he faintly heard Jace mutter, “Something else was certainly hanging out too.” Luckily for both Alec and Jace, neither Magnus nor any of the other seemed to hear. Isabelle smiled at them all, “Well then, I would say that Simon and I definitely had the most fun,”   
Jace snickered in the background but Isabelle just ignored him and carried on, “the river is absolutely amazing, brilliant even. We should all go tomorrow!” 

“What a wonderful idea!” Magnus exclaimed, “It will be the perfect time to try out my new swimsuit!” Alec groaned at loud, “Not the Speedos.” Magnus grinned at his boyfriend, “Yes the Speedos, the sparkly Speedos.”   
He then pouted at his boyfriend, “You loved them when I tried them on at home, you said they made me look se-“ Alec quickly cut him off, a new blush spreading itself across his cheeks, “Ok, ok, wear them.”   
Simon audibly whispered to Isabelle, “I don’t have to go if I have to see that do I?” From across the circle Alec growled, “You’re not insulting my boyfriends fashion choice, are you Simon?” his voice was low, threatening. “Don’t be silly, Alec,” Magnus laughed, “He just means he’s a little uncomfortable seeing me in what practically looks like underwear. That and he’s worried I’ll steal Izzy’s heart when she sees me looking so fabulous.” He jokingly winked at Isabelle.   
He looked back at Alec, his eyes still sparkling with laughter, “Not that I don’t love how protective you are of me.” The laughter left his eyes, replaced by a much deeper feeling and he leaned in to capture Alec’s lips in his.

Both Alec and Magnus’s heart rates quickened as their lips touched and Magnus’s hand moved up to caress Alec’s face. Suddenly they became aware of the sound of fake gagging. Alec hastened to pull away, furiously blushing.   
Magnus turned to scathingly speak to Simon who was still mid-gag as Isabelle opened her mouth to fiercely defend her brother when suddenly someone else cut in. “Show a little respect, Simon. Alec doesn’t gag at you, even when he catches you kissing his sister.” Jace was glaring right at him, “If you have a problem with them kissing then you can take it up with me.”   
Simon looked at Alec and Magnus then bowed his head, “Sorry guys, it was just a joke, I didn’t mean any harm. I would’ve done the same if it’d been Clary and Jace.” Magnus clapped his hands together, “No harm done, let’s just enjoy the show.” Clary looked around in confusion, “What show?” she began to say, before a brilliant display of fireworks burst into action above their heads. She smiled to herself and leaned back to watch the dazzling fireworks demonstration.

Later  
“So,” Magnus whispered as he snuggled into Alec’s chest, “did you enjoy my fireworks?” Alec swallowed and ran a hand down Magnus’s chest, “I did,” he breathed, “but I was a little distracted.”   
Magnus propped himself up on his elbows and stared deep into Alec’s eyes, “Distracted by what?” Alec blushed, glad of the darkness to conceal him, “Thinking about you,” he replied, “and the fireworks we could be making in here.”   
Magnus chuckled, sensing the change in colour of Alec’s cheeks while also feeling himself getting turned on by the boldness of Alec’s statement; afterall, they only came once in a blue moon.

He pressed his growing hardness into Alec’s thigh, just to let him know what an effect his words had on him. The shadowhunter boy’s breathing came fast and shallow as he turned over to face Magnus; his lips were just mere inches away from kissing him.   
Magnus thanked the gods for his cat eyes, allowing him to see Alec’s face, even in the blackness, and rushed to close the gap between them. Their lips and tongues tangled for a few precious moments before they pulled away again.   
Alec sighed in content and rested his head on Magnus’s smooth chest, “I love you, you know.” He whispered into the darkness. Magnus smiled, feeling a deep thrill when he heard those three important words, “I know, I love you too.” He replied and kissed Alec on the forehead before rolling him on top of him and pulling their joined sleeping bags over top of their heads.


	4. Hard and Wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially this was two separate chapters, but I decided not to be mean

Alec awoke the next morning to a cold and empty bed. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and wondered where on earth his warlock had disappeared to. After yawning and unzipping the tent, he looked out at their campsite and found his answer; Magnus was standing in front of a full-length mirror in the centre of the tent circle, applying the finishing touches to his make-up. 

As he saw Alec through the mirror, he applied the last coat of mascara before turning around to smile at the sleepy shadowhunter. Magnus’s eyes were lined with thick black kohl and topped off with bright purple, glittered eye-shadow. 

To complete the look, he had applied a purple lipstick of the same colour, for once though; he had left his hair loose and gel free. Alec blinked at him in confusion, “Not that I don’t think you look good Magnus, but won’t all your make-up come off when we go swimming?”

Magnus pulled him in close and gave him a quick good morning kiss and then smiled lazily at him, “Don’t be silly darling, all of this is waterproof, smudge proof, heat proof and bite proof.” Alec frowned, “I understand the point of most of that, but why is it bite proof?” 

Magnus grinned cheekily, “So that I can seduce you like this,” he bit his lip sexily and gave Alec the eyes, “and also for after the seduction. You’re a biter when you get into it.” Alec blushed, praying that nobody had heard that last comment. 

Magnus laughed at him, “I love how you blush, it’s absolutely adorable.” Alec’s cheeks just reddened further and he decided not to reply.

 

With a snap of his hands, Magnus had magicked the mirror away. Alec looked around, surprised to see that nobody else was up yet, he turned to Magnus questioningly. Magnus smiled, “Wondering where everybody else is? Well, just a few minutes ago I heard some suspicious moaning from Jace and Clary’s tent, and there’s been no sign of life other than the occasional rustle from your sister’s.” 

Alec looked over at Jace’s tent just as the zipper ran down. Jace stepped out, stretching and shielding his eyes from the light, upon seeing Alec and Magnus standing there, he grinned and asked, “Didn’t wake you up did we?” Alec rolled his eyes and snorted.

Clary wandered out of their tent to join the group. Still grinning, Jace sauntered over to Izzy’s still silent tent. He shook the canvas roughly and yelled, “Wake up! It’s time to get moving! Rise and shine!” Simon was the first to leave, followed by a very disgruntled Isabelle. 

 

Despite being the last out of bed, Isabelle was the first to be ready for the river and most definitely the first in it. While Simon, Clary, Alec and Jace were still paddling in the shallow end, Isabelle was busy luxuriating in the deep, despite its freezing temperatures. 

She laughed at Magnus’s face when he flinched at the cold of the water and made to splash Clary when she began shivering at knee-deep. After Isabelle’s ninth attempt to pull him in, Jace suddenly dived on top of her and pushed her to the bottom, managing to spray everybody else in the process. 

When they finally came back up they were both sputtering, but also laughing. Alec was the next to dive in, his body cutting through the water like a hot knife through butter. Magnus watched his boyfriend’s sleekness with hungry eyes. 

Alec broke through the surface and shook his wet hair like a dog, he caught Magnus’s eye and smiled at him bashfully, a faint blush decorating his cheeks as he gazed at the scarcely clothed warlock. 

His eyes trailed down his body, lingering on the sparkling rainbow Speedos that showed off Magnus’s impressive bulge oh so well. 

Magnus caught his gaze and grinned at him before wading in to embrace Alec with open arms.

 

His arms wound their way around his neck and he planted a small, delicate kiss on Alec’s lips. The rest of the world simply dropped away and all Alec could see and all he could feel was Magnus, he circled Magnus’s waist with his arms. 

A squeal from Izzy shattered the illusion and suddenly Alec was aware of everybody else and how close they all were. He awkwardly removed his hands from Magnus and once Magnus had unwound his arms from his neck, he ducked under the water and swam over to join in the splash fight against Jace and Clary.

 

Magnus lounged around in the water, floating on his back for a while and watching the other’s play childish games. He smiled to himself, watching Alec battling against Jace in a breath-holding competition made a nice change from watching him battle with Jace against demons.

He liked this side of Alec, the playful side that barely ever showed through. Then he started thinking of all the other sides of Alec that he loved; the serious side, the endearing side, the quiet side, the dominant side, the kinky side... 

He took a deep breath and felt his heart rate increase tenfold as he thought back to the night when they’d dabbled with bondage, then the night they’d used whip cream, next the night they’d discovered the pleasure of a whip. 

Magnus couldn’t take it any longer; he had to leave before someone noticed the growing hardness beneath his swimsuit, made even more obvious by the tight, clingy material. He stood up to leave.

“I’m going to the showers!” He called out as he started the walk back to camp. “Wait, Magnus,” Alec strode out of the river after him, “I’ll come with you!” “That’s right Alec, you cum with him.” Izzy laughed. 

Alec’s cheeks flushed but he otherwise ignored her, Magnus however- without even turning around- yelled back, “Don’t be silly Isabelle, he always finishes first.” Alec reddened further and he ran to catch up, not even bothering to dispute it.

 

Once he reached Magnus, he took the warlocks hand and walked with him. He gave him a sideways look, “Was that last comment really necessary?” he muttered, Magnus just shrugged. Alec looked at him again, “Why were you so quick to leave anyway? We’d only been there 20 minutes or so.” 

Magnus didn’t reply, he just stopped then pulled Alec into him and kissed him hotly and pressed his body against him. He groaned and pulled away, “Did that answer your question?” 

Alec looked down, noticing for the first time that Magnus was now so hard that the tip of his cock was exposed, emerging from his swimsuit waistband.

 

Alec’s eyes dilated and his breathing became harsh. Magnus, much in the same condition, just couldn’t- or wouldn’t- hold back anymore and he practically threw himself onto Alec, smothering him with kisses and nipping his lips with his teeth.

 

Lips locked, Alec and Magnus stumbled their way to the nearest shelter- the shower block. Magnus scratched his nails down Alec’s back, drawing blood and growled as Alec shoved him against the wall of the small building. Magnus loved it rough. He pushed Alec through the door and into the shower block, locking the door behind them.

Alec pressed himself hard against Magnus and dug his fingers into the waist band of Magnus’s Speedos while Magnus tugged at his board-shorts. Alec’s shorts fell to his feet and he quickly stepped out of them. Frustrated by the tightness of the Speedos, Alec stopped pulling and ripped them off instead, Magnus was too far gone to care. Instead, he simply turned the shower on full blast so as to drown out the sound of their moans before pulling Alec back in for a battle of the tongues.

 

He groaned into him and struggle to pull him closer, their erections rubbed against each other covering their stomachs with a fine film of pre-cum. They sunk to the ground, Magnus was gasping for breath and Alec was biting and licking his neck, shoulder and chest, leaving little red marks that would have bruised later if he weren’t a warlock. The steam from the shower was creating a shroud around them, leaving droplets of water on their skin, Magnus was quick to lick and suck as many droplets as possible from Alec’s body as he pushed him down on his back.

 

Alec shivered as his back hit the cold tiled floor but groaned as Magnus licked the tip of his cock. He teasingly wrapped his mouth over Alec’s tip and swirled his tongue roughly over it and pushed a little into his slit at the top. “By the angel, fuck!” Alec swore and involuntarily bucked his hips. Magnus stared into Alec’s eyes, unblinking and he lowered his mouth to engulf more and more of Alec’s cock, inch by inch until he hit the base. He swallowed experimentally, Alec swore and hissed Magnus’s name. 

Magnus chuckled over Alec’s cock eliciting a deep long moan and another buck of the hips. He drew his head back up and dragged his teeth very lightly over the skin, Alec shuddered and began to beg, “Faster Magnus, please. Oh Angel, please, I’ll do anything!”

 

Magnus removed his mouth and grinned, pre-cum and saliva dripping from his lips, “Anything at all?” He flicked his tongue over the tip. Alec clenched his fists and swore again, “Yes, anything! Anything at all.” Without warning , Magnus rammed his mouth over Alec’s dick. 

Alec started fucking his mouth furiously, grasping and pulling at Magnus’s hair- just the way Magnus liked it. Soon, Alec felt the familiar heat start to fill his lower belly, “Magnus,” he gasped and groaned, “I’m going to- ah! I’m going to cum, if you don’t stop.” Magnus pulled himself off with a pop and slid up Alec’s body to kiss him open-mouthed. Alec sucked on Magnus’s tongue, tasting himself of him.

 

Their arms wrapped around each other tightly and they rolled under the water of the shower so that Alec was on top, the rush of the water was hitting his back. He sat up into the spray, Magnus pulled himself out from under him and turned around, resting on his hands and knees, “Do it.” He hissed. Alec stared at him, wide-eyed, “Without lube?” Magnus nodded, “Yes, do it now, and make it rough.”

 

Alec lined himself up, gulped and then pushed himself in. Magnus hissed at the pain but then growled, “Go, fast, now.” Alec gripped Magnus’s hips tightly, digging his fingernails in and began to move in and out, gradually building more and more speed and momentum. He soon realised that he needed to change the angle to get the right depth and shoved Magnus’s face into the tiles and grabbed his shoulders for support before slamming himself in again and again and again. 

Magnus started screaming as Alec hit against his prostate and tried to bite into the floor. He brought his fingers to his own hair and began to tug it, he bit his lip hard at the rippling sensations rushing through his body, almost drawing blood.

 

Alec grunted as he slammed himself in once again, he was so close, his body was rippling and the het in his stomach was burning full blast. With one last push, he hit Magnus’s prostate again and screamed as he shot not one, not two but three loads into Magnus. The feeling of his boyfriend’s cum spurting into him was the final straw for Magnus and he let out one final, long, deep moan and came on the floor.

 

Alec collapsed on top of him, still also inside him, gasping, his body felt completely jellified. Magnus waved his hand and shot blue sparks at the shower, turning it off and gently pushed Alec off him and rolled over so that he was lying on his back. His hand found Alec’s and they squeezed each other‘s fingers tightly. Alec sighed and moved closer so the he could lean on Magnus’s chest, “That was amazing, you’re amazing.” He gasped. Magnus smiled, “It certainly was and I certainly was. And just so you know, I’m holding you to your word.” Alec propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Magnus, confused, “What word?” 

Magnus grinned and put on Alec’s voice, “Faster Magnus, please. Oh Angel, please, I’ll do anything! Yes, anything! Anything at all.” Alec groaned and buried his face into Magnus’s chest, “Damn,” he mumbled.


End file.
